derp_catfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic.exe
Sonic.exe is the weakest of the Devil Entities and the leader of The .exes. He is edgy af. Appearance Sonic.exe looks like the normal Sonic but with HYPER REALISTIC BLOODY EYES THAT ARE SUPAR SPOOOPPPYYYYY History Sonic.exe, like many things, started out as an idea. A work of fiction to be exact. A terrible creepypasta written by one JC The Hyena. The story was actually popular for a while, even considered good horror. But this all changed when LOLSKELETONS rose to power in the Republic of Creepypastas. He imitated the Quality Preservation Purge of 2013, removing legions of bad stories and exiling idiotic fanboys and fangirls. Sonic.exe was one such story. This drove it's creator mad. After attempting to summon his fans and failing miserably to gain his revenge, JC resorted to the only thing he could do...summoning his demonic creation into our realm. Performing a satanic ritual, he succeeded in this. But irony is a cruel mistress, and Sonic.exe killed his master. He formed a group of Sonic.exe fans and other bloody-eyed creepypasta counterparts of famous characters. He launched an attack on the Republic of Creepypastas, not realizing his own limitations. Using fear as powerful source, Sonic.exe was a God in his own realm. In our world however, with few still considering the story scary, and possibly fewer considering it good, Sonic.exe's power was greatly diminished. He was defeated. He was humiliated. And he deserved all of it. But he will return. Derp Cat Legion, having faced him before, is certain they will be ready. Recently, Sonic.exe made a deal with High God King Overlord Sashank of the Mongoose Empire, an alliance of sorts, in which the Mongoose Empire would protect the exes from inevitable attack by the UM or Derp Cat Legion, in exchange for samples of their Hyper Realistic blood to experiment with. Having little other options besides trying to return to his own realm, which seemed impossible, and sitting around waiting for the UM to ultimately destroy him, Sonic.exe accepted the offer, remaining unaware that by taking these blood samples, HGKO Sashank is further weakening him in his already weakened state, and that he has all but handed his faction over to the Mongoose Empire, making them just another arm of the Mongoose Army. Due to the so far fulfilled promises of safety, Sonic.exe seems oddly content, likely believe he can somehow resurge as a result of this alliance, comissioning artists and programmers to keep Sonic.exe's nearly non-existent popularity alive in some capacity, and reviving JC the Hyena as his slave, for the purpose of creating a lengthy remake of the original story. Abilities * Devil Entity Powers: Sonic.exe has many of the same powers as a normal Devil Entity. Alas he is the weakest of the bunch, and these powers are drastically lesser in comparison to his more powerful brethren, who can usually rival Meme Gods. * Flight/Hovering * Reality Warping: Sonic.exe can warp the very fabric of reality in his home realm to his twisted will. In our world these abilities are so lessened he may not even posses the ability to make any real use of them. * Teleportation * Speed: Being a variation of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic.exe is extremely fast. Weaknesses * Sonic.exe, like all exes, Devil Entity or not, requires fear or some form of notoriety to sustain himself. While in his own realm he is practically omnipotent, even going as far as to claim to be a God, once brought into our world, he is weakened tremendously. The popularity of the Sonic.exe story had already begun to dwindle when JC summoned the hyper realistic hedgehog into our world, so his power was already drastically decreased. On top of this, following his initial defeat, the creepypasta's popularity tanked even further, as more and more people began to realize how terrible it was and less and less people found him scary or even creepy. Sonic.exe had also foolishly led many of his remaining fans to their death, capture, or conversion in his initial assault. Sonic.exe remains in hiding to this day. * Similarly to how Sonic.exe remained stuck in his realm, unable to interact with ours outside of his "game", once brought into our world, he has no way of returning to his own. Sonic.exe's trans dimensional abilities are far lesser than his fellow Devil Entities, and it is because of this he remains trapped in a world where he can do little more than run really fast. Trivia * Sonic.exe is only a devil entity to explain the crap that happens in the fan games, which are a window into his realm. Him being the weakest is just a jab at how terrible the creepypasta is, and makes some sense compared to the other contenders. Category:.exe Category:Devil Entities Category:Sonic Category:Sanic Category:Blood Category:Creepypastas Category:Crappypasta Category:Spookyness Category:Spoopy shite Category:Bad Guys Category:Enemies of Derp Cat Legion Category:Cringe Category:Extradimensional Beings